Heart of the Sword
by YamiTsubasa-chan
Summary: It is a crossover with Rurouni Kenshin and Tsubasa Chronicles. The travelers drop by Tokyo during the Meji Era. Rated for mild language and yaoi fluff
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tsubasa or Kenshin- they're both bloody and hilarious without me.

* * *

"Oww...."

Syaoran groaned after landing on the dusty, hard ground. He slowly got to his feet and brushed off the dirt on his clothes. He turned to a teenage girl who was casually sitting on a blonde mage and a very pissed ninja.

"Are you okay, Hime?" he asked her.

" Yeah. I am. What about everybody else?" she asked, lightly getting to her feet.

A giant fluff ball appeared from the mage's pure winter coat. " We're in the next world!" He announced while bouncing around.

" Oi... You stupid manju bun, can't you land us a little safer??!!!!" the ninja complained.

" Oh! Kuro-pon is getting anxious now?" Fye toyed. "He wants to protect his little bottom?"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MAGE!!!!!" Kurogane started to chase Fye and Mokona, who was on his shoulder, around the small area that they landed in.

" I wonder where we are now?" the Sakura wondered aloud, oblivious to the chase . "It seems like we're nowhere."

The other brunette shrugged. He twisted around and searched for any mark of civilization, village or town. Syaoran spotted something and pointed. "Over there!"

The chase froze, and all of the traveling group stared at the direction of the brunette's finger. Sure enough there was a faint outline of a village through the waves of dust.

"Village ho!" Fye cheered. "Let's go and check it out!

Kurogane just shrugged. "I don't give a damn shit on where we're going;I just want to get out of this spot right now!"

Onward they went, to the clump of houses beyond the dusty plains.

–

Upon entering the settlement, the first thing they noticed was there was many bustling people going from building to building. The passer-bys couldn't help but staring at the 'odd-ones-out,' main reason being their clothes. I mean, who would wear a white fur coat, when everyone around them were wearing simple yukatas?

A shrill voice erupted among the murmurs of the people. Our little group of people rushed to the source of the terror filled voice.

–

They skidded to a stop as they looked beyond a corner, trying to be discreet.

A man, who was obviously drunk, backed a lady, in a simple kimono, to a wall of a building

" You can dream of me telling you--" he imitated in a shrill woman's voice, "--'Don't worry about the damage. I'll repay everything. Just sit back and watch the magic.'" The woman was obviously offended and started yelling intelligible words.

The lady's rants must not have made sense, since he was light-headed, because the drunkie was raising his fist to knock some sense into her.

In a quick motion Syaoran was guarding the lady, his arms shaking from the weight of the drunk's fist. "Hurry. Run!" he whispered to the terrified woman. As she scooted away from the 'what's-about-to-be-a-dangerous-fight' the man retreated his fist.

"Who the hell are you?!"He stuffed a sausage-sized finger at the young brunette. There was a glint in his eyes as he remained motionless to his commands. "If you're not going to answer, then I guess I'll have to wring it out of you, BRAT!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen! I shoulda updated sooner but school was catching up to me, and I get bored easily.

Disclamer:I DON'T OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLES OR RUROUNI KENSHIN. I might want that for my bday though.^.^

Enjoy!

* * *

Syaoran was now engaged in a how- the-hell-this-came-to-be-real staring game that required every ounce of both of their(him and the stupidly drunk guy) concentration.

The now-sober man inched his mouth into a smile. This is so easy. I don't need to exert my time on this punk. Still keeping his eyes on the boy, he curled up his fingers into a tight fist. I'll end this very quickly.

Sakura watched what was oblivious to her companion. In desperation, she cried, "Syaoran! Watch Out!" Time seemed to slow as her friend turned his head to look at her.

He had barely had time to register her horror in her face when pain erupted from the base of his neck. It racked his entire body, and darkness threatened to draw him in. No longer aware of his surroundings and his body, it dropped to the ground like an unwanted doll. His blank eyes didn't see Sakura, scared stiff for his well-being.

The man picked him up easily and started to punch his body. Five..ten...who knows how his unconscious body could last the nerve-wracking punches. Face...stomach...he left no place alone. The small body was either bleeding or bruised. Once again, he lifted Syaoran up, reading himself for the finishing blow. "This is what you get for trying to get even with me!"

Before it connected, he froze. A man came face to face with him. His midnight hair almost always defied gravity. The back of his shirt had the character for "Wicked." He appeared so suddenly, it seems like magic.

"Drop the kid and get out of town, you big, stupid idiot."

The man dropped Syaoran and steamed-rolled out of town with his tail between his legs. The crowd that watched his whole ordeal just stared on with puppy eyes.

At the same time, the brunette's small body was falling. Before he could hit the ground, firm arms caught his form with relative ease. His hair was the color of blood, and a cross-shaped scar decorated his left cheek. He looked out into the dispersing crowd for a little. Soon enough, his gaze fell on the female brunette.

Sakura gasped. His hawk-like eyes revealed too-many-to-count-deaths that racked his soul. Very slowly, as to not drop the boy, he made his was to her, near a corner. Before he reached Sakura, he was intercepted by the raven-haired man.

"Good job Sanoskue!"the red head applauded. "I really didn't have to do anything."

"Don't say that like it's a good thing,Kenshin,"Sanoskue retorted. "Well... this little guy did most of it anyway." His eyes dropped to the boy.

Both of them stopped in front of his companion. As to regain some of his balance, Kenshin dropped to his knees(not saying he's heavy for any reason). Sakura also dropped to her knees, silently pleading for him to show in any way that he is alive.

"Sa....kur...a." Her name barely came out as a whisper. Syaoran's left eye cracked ever so slightly. Barely coming out of it left him light-headed and sore.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Droplets of happiness splashed on his face.

His lips parted into a small smile. "Good...You...'re o...ka...y." His voice slurred as he slipped back under. Shock crossed her face when he became unresponsive.

"It's okay. He's just weak from the hits that he got." Kenshin tried to calm her down. "He'll be up when he wants-"

"KENSHIN!!!!" A silver bullet crashed into the red head. A lady, with midnight hair and wearing a traditional kimono, at least tried to run over to him. "You idiotic wanderer! What the hell did you do now?" She stopped ranting as she saw the battered brunette in Kenshin's arms. "What happened here?"

Sanoskue lightly put a hand on her shoulder. "Karou, this is not the place to talk about this....?It could draw more attention than we need." He pointed a finger at the rest of the brunettes' group. Somehow, blondie managed to get on top of the not-from-this-galaxy-from-our-point-of-view ninja. A some kind of fur ball perched on top of the mage;and they're all sleeping, leaning against a wall.

Karou's face contorted into an 'are-you-serious!' face. Sighing a little she agreed with them. "How about my place....?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. High school has been getting to me. Anyway, here is chapter three of Heart of the Sword. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer, again : I don't own TRC or Kenshin. If I did, then you'd probably wouldn't even know that they exsisted. :P**

* * *

Sakura set herself down next to the form of Syaoran. They had changed him from his traveling clothes to a dark green yukata. Bandages hugged his chest tightly under it. A wet cloth rested above his eyes, which showed terror underneath.

Kuro-pii-, I mean Kurogane let out a long yawn, eyes tearing up a bit. Fye allowed his eyelids to droop halfway down. Sakura rubbed her forehead. There was a "little" trouble trying to get them up, up,and away.

**-Flashback-**

The female brunette inched through the crowd, getting some odd complaints of getting pushed. She threw them a quick 'sorry' glance and kept going. After about five or six rows of people, Sakura-hime broke through the last one.

All she could do was stare.

Fye was using Kurogane's knees as a pillow. One of his arms laid on his chest. The other was pulling the red cape, that Kuro-pii wore. He was snoozing loudly and was mumbling something under his breath.

The ninja had his back to the wall. His head bobbed. Fye was one of his legs. The other was bent in, to keep his balance.

Mokona, he was perched on Kuro's head, oblivious to the rhythmic bounces.

Sakura started to shake. _How am I going to wake them up?_

"Don't wanna get into that, do you?"

"Ehh?" Sakura turned to a girl that was next to her. Her long silver hair almost covered her sky blue eyes

The girl studied her face. "Nope. You don't. I'll do it!" With that, the strange person causally walked over to them, without a hint of fear. She stuck up her index finger and grinned. Giggling silently, she tapped the slumbering ninja on the nose.

With a start, Kurogane leaped to his feet and whisked his head from side to side. Fye, groggily, sat up, rubbing his head. His head was thwacked onto the dirt ground without a second thought.

"Geez... Why did you have to do that Kuro – Puppy?"

"Don't call me that!" In the next second, the ninja was chasing the mage around the buildings close by.

The girl walked back to Sakura. "There you go! Hope that you can catch them, now."

"Thank - " But that girl had disappeared as mysteriously as she came.

**-End of Flashback-**

_At least they got back in one piece. If they didn't-,_ Sakura shuddered, _Well, I don't want to think of what would happen._

"Sakura-chan?" Karou's eyes stared at her.

She blinked in surprise. "Yes?"

"You're spacing out. You okay?"

The princess nodded, and her lips curled a little at the ends. Karou's did too, then they switched their attention to the others of the group.

**-TRC_RK-**

Clammy fingers gripped the blanket. Sweat trickled down his face. His body was here, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

_He looked out into the darkness._

_ Eternal_

_ Perpetual_

_ Nothing, but darkness._

_ An exploding pain._

_ The brunette's hand flew up to his right eye. His other hazel eye looked out yet again, into the eager nothingness._

_ A swirl of white flower petals streamed out from the sides. They rushed obscure his view of what laid on the other side. As they cleared off for a minute, he gasped._

_ It was almost a mirror image of himself. Brown hair cupped the image's face. A hazel eye stared back at him. A black eye patch covered its right eye. Clothes unknown to Syaoran hugged the boy's frame. An unknown symbol in dark red decorated the front._

_ He raises his hand, as if to receive something. Unwillingly, Syaoran extended his own. As their fingertips meet, the pain erupts again. Falling down. Down into the darkness again. The pain is the only thing that he can think of._

_ Pain. Red- hot. Even amid the searing pain that engulfed his mind, only one phrase rang in his mind._

"_Don't disappear!"_

His eye lids snapped open. Syaoran jerked his body upright, only to be met with a throbbing head that left him momentarily dizzy. He braced himself with his arm. The damp cloth slipped off of his forehead and settled on the pale blue sheets. He used his forearm to wipe off the last of the sweat that the cloth didn't catch.

The searing pain in his eye seemed to have disappeared with the dream.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Syaoran tried to remember, just how he had gotten there in the first place._ Terrified woman. Stupidly drunk guy. Staring contest_(awkward)_. Pain. Then, darkness. Nothing else. They left me alone in that mess. Now that I think about it, where's everyone else?_

Syaoran took a second to look at where he clothes were neatly set in a pile on the ground next to him, goggles sitting neatly on the stack. Futons were folded neatly in a corner in the back of the room. A light, in the middle of the room, bathed the area in a soft glow.

He rose to his feet slowly, the cold washing over him. "Well," he said, smoothing his clothes, "It won't do me any good to just stay here." Syaoran closed the distance between the futon and the door. Pulling the wooden frame, the first thing he noticed was the crescent moon, shining with its limited light. Crickets sang their nightly song. It was dark enough that Syaoran could only make out the wooden boards that traced his path.

He stepped out and started walking. The boards creaked as his feet lightly pressed on them. The brunette's ears tugged slightly. The sound of a familiar, boisterous laugh was intertwined with many other strange ones. His steps were uneven as he hurried around a corner. Light was streaming out of a door, about a few paces ahead. He advanced to the door, keeping his light step. Syaroan turned to face the door, and put a hand on the wooden frame.

He pulled it aside, and his jaw dropped. This would not be the type of scene to engage in.

A spiky – haired man and a woman with midnight hair locked each other around the neck. Their other hands were waving around a small cup of sake, he judged by the way those two were doing. Kurogane sat at the table. He kept to his drinking, more or less, his head bobbed up and down. Fye was completely out of it, stretched out on the floor, tummy-side up. His hand was the only part of his body that was working correctly, waving a cup around. Before he could address the drunkards, something white crashed into his chest, almost knocking him back outside.

"Syaoran!" Mokona snuggled in closer. "You're alright!"

The brunette cupped the odd furball in his hands. "Yep."He look out to the other side of the room. "What... happened here?"

The red head sighed. "You don't want to ask," the red head spoke up. His amethyst eyes showed not even half the idiocy that roamed the room.

Syaoran slid the door closed and plopped beside the red head and Sakura, the only two people who weren't part of the liquor party. He set the sleeping dimension traveler on his lap. He juggled the idea of getting a drink. It was either talking sober, or sprawled on the floor in craziness. Well, even if he did want a drink, unfortunately, he was under age. "After they are through, can someone tell me what's been going on? That guy knocked me on the sidelines for a while."

Sakura smiled warmly and bobbed her head. She gave him a quick hug and whispered, "Welcome back."

"Yep."

The sound of shattered glass jolted the calm atmosphere. The spiky head kept his arm extended after throwing the cup at the wall. This would be the first of many cups thrown and shattered; at least half were generously aimed at the door. The observers were especially scared when a cup clipped Sakura's cheek, courtesy of the black ninja. One time too many that, either Syaoran or the red head, had to pull the out-of-it mage off either himself or Sakura.

"Geez,"the male brunette muttered, "Who let it all loose with the alcohol?" Sakura pointed a finger at the spiker, still choking his female counterpart. The archeologist face-palmed quickly and started to stroke Mokona's ears.

At some point in the evening, the people, who practically inhaled the drinks, fell asleep. "Thank goodness no one was hurt," she whispered to the guys while draping a blanket on Fye. She covered her mouth as she stifled a yawn.

Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder. "I think is time for my princess to go to bed." The princess nodded slowly and allowed him to lead her away from the drinking room. Syaoran looked over his shoulder, to the red head. "Tomorrow, the story."

The wanderer nodded, then melted into the darkness.

The archeologist settled Sakura in the futon that he woke up in. She silently thanked him, then dozed off. He settled down by the door, the hidden worry resurfacing on his face. _Her feather is here. I just know it. But where? How? Soon?_

The male brunette, ultimately, allowed his body to relax. He curled his leg in and set his arm on his knee. His other leg laid straight, with no obstacles under. His head rested on the wooden door frame. Without even knowing it, Syaoran passed into the dream world.

* * *

Ps: if you want to suggest little side stories for Heart, then comment. It would help me get rid of the writers' block and you get to enjoy :) Hope you have Happy Holidays!

Yami-chan :)


End file.
